


Say His Name Again

by drpepper23



Series: Ian Fucking Gallagher [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpepper23/pseuds/drpepper23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misunderstandings and miscommunication, as well as Iggy accidentally letting something slip, cause Mickey to question his place in Ian’s live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say His Name Again

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story in the Ian Fucking Gallagher verse.

Iggy paced back in forward across the living room floor, agitation marking his every move. Finally, he came to a stop in front of Mickey, letting out a long-winded breath in the process. “I think Ian Gallagher has a crush on me.” His hands swung from side to side as he waited for a response. 

Mickey had been busy flipping through a magazine, but his head snapped up when Iggy made this newest announcement. “Huh?” he asked, not sure he’d heard his brother right.

Iggy apparently took this as an opportunity to open up completely. He scooted beside Mickey on the couch and began to talk in a hushed, secretive tone. “Okay, he’s always smiling at me, acting like we’ve got some fucked-up secret hidden between us or some shit. And he’s always coming back to shipping, making sure I’m okay, making sure I don’t need nothing, and shit like that.” Iggy sat back on the couch with a look of finality on his face. 

Mickey waited for him to finish and when he didn’t, Mickey rolled his eyes, and threw his Magazine off to the side. Ian was just doing what Mickey had asked him to do, but he sure as hell couldn’t tell his brother that. 

Iggy had been working at –Squirrel Fund Inc- for six months, and by all accounts, he seemed to get along with everyone pretty well. Damn near the whole shipping department was Southside, so there was no reason for him not to fit right in, actually. From what Ian had said, Iggy and Carl had clicked immediately. Apparently, shipping was the rowdies department in the whole damn building. 

Ian and the rest of the Gallagher’s didn’t complain, though. For one thing, shipping was one of the best running departments in the company. Still, Mickey had been worried about his brother working in a new place, and in a company such as –Squirrel Fund Inc- so he’d asked Ian to look out for Iggy, make sure he didn’t get into any trouble, or cause any problems . Iggy loved his job and Mickey would hate to see him lose it for doing something stupid.

Iggy had no idea that Mickey and Ian were getting it on behind closed doors and Mickey wanted to keep it that way for a little while longer. He mulled over what to say and finally decided a joking tone was the best way to go. “Whatever, man. Don’t you have like a man crush on him anyways? What’s the problem?” 

Iggy looked at him like he’d suddenly grown three heads. “The Red Avenger and Ian Gallagher are not really the same person, Mickey. You should know that by now” He said it as if he was talking to a two-year-old child. 

Mickey sat up and pinched the corners of his eyes. “They are exactly the same person, Iggy. What the fuck are you talking about?” They’d been over this a thousand fucking times and Iggy’s perception of the situation seemed to change on a daily basic. Mickey was through trying to keep up with the other man. “Iggy you’ve only been there six months. Maybe he just wants to make you feel welcomed as a new employee or some shit.” 

Iggy thought about that for a second and the look of relief on his face almost made Mickey laugh aloud. It didn’t last long. Suddenly relief turned to disaster and Iggy shook his head as a whole new set of problems seem to present themselves. Mickey cursed under his breath. He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. It never was. “But what about John?” Iggy asked. His brows furrowed together, and he looked at Mickey, waiting for an answer. 

Mickey took in Iggy’s anxious face and exhaled slowly. He couldn’t keep up with his brother’s rambling mind. He just couldn’t. “Who the fuck is John, Iggy?”

“Red Avenger…I mean Ian Gallagher’s boyfriend. He hates me now because he thinks that Red, I mean Ian’s, taking a special liking to me. Maybe I should wait for him after work and show him what it means to piss off a Miolkovich. What do you think? Wanna come with me? We can wear mask and all that shit, can’t really take the chance of losing my job behind this bullshit, you know.”

Iggy continued to ramble on, but Mickey couldn’t process anything pass the word, boyfriend. He and Ian had been seeing each other since that first night six months ago and Ian had never once mentioned having a fucking boyfriend. Mickey shook his head. The amount of time he and Ian spend together, the things they did with one another, made it almost impossible to believe the other man could be seeing someone else.

Mickey ran a quick hand through his hair. He couldn’t think. For some reason, he just couldn’t think. He felt as if his whole world had been narrowed down to that one word, ‘boyfriend’. He got off the couch, the air around him suddenly suffocating. Iggy yelled something inarticulately behind him, but Mickey just kept walking. He closed his bedroom door and flopped down on the bed. Pulling his phone out his pocket, he stared at the display screen. Ian had said he’d be working late tonight and Mickey hadn’t questioned it one bit. 

At some point or another, they’d fucked in every single room of Ian’s big ass house. They’d taken it slow, staying in the bedroom at first, and then gradually going from room to room until they’d conquered the whole damn house. In all that time, Mickey had never seen a single damn thing that pointed to Ian Gallagher having another fucking boyfriend. 

He chewed on a thumbnail, his mind racing in a million different directions. It just didn’t make since really. As much time as they spent together, Mickey had no idea how Ian could fit another boyfriend into the mix. Sure, there were the nights like tonight, where Ian claimed to be working late, but Mickey had always trusted him. Sighing deeply, he got up to light a cigarette, wondering if the redhead had been playing him for a fool this whole time. 

The more he thought about it, the madder he got. Ian could’ve just been fucking honest with him. Why lie? Mickey just didn’t understand it. By the time his phone buzzed twenty minutes later, he’d managed to work himself into a frenzied out mess. 

He snatched it up, and let out a dry chuckle. Fucking Ian texting him, telling him he’d gotten off early, and asking him if he wanted to come over. 

Mickey didn’t even have to think about it. He put his smoke out, snatched up his keys, and rapidly headed out the back door.

#

Ian let him in with a big ass smile on his face. Mickey bit his bottom lip to keep from responding. Ian looked so fucking good standing there in his black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Mickey wanted to pull him close and erase the word ‘boyfriend’ from his whole fucking vocabulary. But he couldn’t. He knew that he couldn’t and it was killing him inside. He didn’t want this. Didn’t want to have to ask those questions, and didn’t want to deal what the ensuing argument that was sure to follow. 

Ian seemed oblivious to it all, as he ushered Mickey toward the kitchen, chatting away the whole time. “I hope you haven’t eaten yet. I thought we could cook dinner together tonight. If you want to?” 

Mickey just looked at him, wondering what kind of deceptions lay under that bright smile and friendly demeanor. Before he could think to stop himself, his hand had shot out and pulled the other man close. Ian let out a surprised yelp but quickly fell into it, as Mickey brought their lips together in a hard, hungry kiss. Ian tasted like spearmint gum, and cigarettes. Mickey held onto the back of his neck, the thought of letting Ian go making something inside him break apart and splinter. 

Was Ian really seeing someone else? Was there really another man in the redhead’s life? Ian palmed him through his jeans and Mickey’s breath hitched in his throat. “Later,” he whispered giving Mickey a quick peck on the lips. “Come on, let’s cook. I got hamburger, sauce, onions, and peppers.” Ian pointed to the different piles of food he had laid out on the counter. 

Mickey let out a breath and decided to push his doubts and questions to the side for now. He took a closer look at all the food, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what Ian was trying to make. “What are we having anyway?” He picked up an onion and frowned at it.

Ian passed him a knife, looking at the vegetable in his hand. “Cut that and then the peppers. It’s sloppy joe’s, by the way.” 

Mickey wiped his eyes, as he sliced into the onion. “What are we twelve?” he asked. 

Ian, who was busy breaking the hamburger up in a pot, looked toward him with a raised eyebrow. “What? You don’t want it?” His whole face had taken on a comical look. 

Mickey put the knife down. Ian smiled at him like he was the most important person in the world, and Mickey had to fight to stay upright. He just didn’t get it. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Ian was seeing someone else, and had been lying to him this whole time. 

Mickey felt something powerful and possessive start to pound away in his chest. He walked up to Ian and pulled him by the waist. Ian stopped what he was doing, and turned to stare into Mickey’s eyes. He leaned down and captured their lips together for a quick kiss, before gingerly trying to push Mickey away. “I said later, Mickey. Now come on I’m starving.” Ian tried to push him away again, but Mickey refused to let go. He grabbed Ian by the back of the head and brought their lips together again. The kiss was sweet and greedy and Mickey fell into it. He wrapped his arms around the taller man, his fingers gripping Ian’s hair with an intensity that kind of shocked him.

There was so much he wanted to say. So much he wanted to ask the other man, but the words stuck in his throat as they stood there together, lips and tongues, fighting for dominance. Ian pushed him away yet again, and this time Mickey let him. “I’m hungry, Mickey, get to chopping.”

Mickey picked the knife back up and positioned it on top of the onion. “Yeah alright.” He went back to slicing, he and Ian stealing small glances at each other ever few minutes. 

They were almost done with their meal when Ian’s phone beeped. Mickey’s whole body tensed as he watched him reading the incoming message. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. “So who’s that? You gotta go back to work or something?” He tried to keep his voice neutral, but he was very interested in how Ian would answer the question.

Ian shook his head and quickly put his phone away. “Nah, it’s nothing. A work text. It can wait till tomorrow, yeah?” Their eyes locked and Ian spread his legs, making a waving motion with his hand. “Get over here.” 

Mickey took the last three bites off his sandwich and then went to stand in front of him. Ian pulled him onto his lap, snaking his hands around his waist. He placed soft kisses up and down Mickey’s neck, mumbling against his skin the whole time. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Mickey felt his chest start to cave and he knew he had to get this off it. He ran soft fingers through Ian’s hair looking anywhere, but at the other man. “It’s cool you know, if you want to see other people.” His voice came out a lot more strained then he wanted it to, but he kept right on talking anyway. “I mean, I know we never talked about it or nothing, but I wouldn’t like freak out and stomp off if you had someone else. If you were seeing someone else or whatever.” 

The look on Ian’s face read death and destruction. He pushed Mickey off him and stood, his body vibrating with what seemed to be a fair amount of untapped energy. “Who is he?” he asked, looking around, as if he expected someone to pop out from under the couch or some shit.

Mickey looked around too. What the fuck was Ian searching for anyway? What the hell was he even talking about? “Who is who?” He looked around again, wondering if someone was stashed in one of the corners or something. 

Ian paced in front of him. “They guy your fucking, Mickey. Don’t play dumb with me.”

Mickey blanched. Was Ian even serious with now? “The guy I’m…who the fuck is John, Ian?” he shouted. 

Ian stopped pacing, but his body still shook. He ran a hand under his chin, his face showing nothing but hurt and disappointment. “So that’s it huh, Mickey?”

Mickey threw his hands up. It was like talking to Iggy on his worse day. “You gonna keep being cryptic or you gonna tell me what the fuck you’re talking about?”

“We’re talking about John, Mickey. They guy your fucking. John. Remember?” 

Mickey ran a frustrated hand over his face and wondered if Ian had hit his head in the last couple of minutes. “You’re the one fucking John, Ian. Don’t try and put that shit on me.” The incredulous in his voice must have transferred to his face.

Ian eyes nearly popped out of his head. The look on his face turned from anger to concern in an instant. He took a cautious step forward. “Mickey you feeling alright? Maybe you wanna sat down or something.” 

Was Ian joking with him? Mickey couldn’t believe the charade the other man was putting up. I mean it was one thing to cheat, but then to try and turn it around as if Mickey was the one with the problem, well that was just fucked-up and Mickey wasn’t having it “Fuck you, Ian. I’m done. You hear me? Done.” 

Ian seemed nonplused. He stared at Mickey, looking just as wild as Mickey felt. “Mickey who the fuck is John?” 

Mickey couldn’t take it anymore. He stepped closer, invading Ian’s personal space, his voice coming out a lot louder than he’d intended. “The dude you’re fucking Ian. The dude at work, who’s giving Iggy a hard time because, you’re in love with Iggy now, and this John is jealousy because you’re supposed to be his boyfriend or some shit.” 

Ian’s jaw hung open. “Mickey did you take something? Are you on drugs right now?”

Mickey closed his eyes and decided breathing in and out was a good thing to do. He felt a major headache coming on, as this conversation got more ridiculous by the second. He shook his head and held his hands out in front of him, pleading for Ian to understand. “Who the fuck is John, Ian? Do you work with a guy name John?” Mickey wondered for a minute if Iggy had developed superpowers and taken over Ian’s body, as that would certainly explain a lot. 

Suddenly comprehension dawned on Ian’s face and he nearly fell over with laughter. Mickey looked at him and wondered which one of them was the craziest, as they both seemed to have leap off the deep end. “John Saylor is a brownnosing asshole, who thinks if he sucks up to me and brothers and sisters enough, he’ll get a higher position in the company. He’s not even gay, Mickey. What the hell?”

“Iggy said…” Mickey rolled his eyes upward. Iggy, fucking Iggy. When the fuck would he learn? Iggy could exaggerate with the fucking best of them. 

Ian pulled him close, a silly grin plastered across his face. “Iggy also said I was in love with him, Right? Or was that something you thought up on your own?”

Mickey grunted and pushed him away. He walked toward the bedroom, relief flooding his every step. Ian wasn’t a lying, redheaded cheater, and that made him a lot more happy than he had any right to be. He sat on the side of the bed and waited for the other man to enter.

Ian came in and stood right in front of him. “Iggy’s fine, you know. The whole shipping department is damn near Southside. Iggy fits right in. It’s almost like sitting on the steps in the old neighborhood, shooting the shit, except they’re getting paid to do it.” 

Mickey nodded. “You don’t have to watch him no more, but tell John to lay the fuck off before Iggy mounts his head on the wall or some shit.”

Ian knocked him back on the bed and straddled his hips. A smug look taking over his features. “You were jealous,” he accused. 

Mickey scoffed and ran his hands over Ian’s thighs, his fingers burning from the contact. “I was not fucking jealous. If you want to fuck around with someone else then…” Ian shut him up with a kiss.

Ian ran a soft hand through Mickey’s hair. “When do I have time, huh? It’s only you, Mickey.” Ian shrugged his shoulders. “That’s the way I want it to be.” He looked at Mickey from under his lashes as if he was waiting for the other man to make some grand announcement or something. 

Mickey knew he didn’t want to fuck around with anyone but Ian, but instead of saying that, he smacked the other man on the ass, and pulled him closer. “Me too, asshole.” He finally admitted. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Find me on tumblr at:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drpepper23fan


End file.
